New Generation
by CirceAndTateAreBossFangirls
Summary: After a terrible tragedy, the ninja decided it would be best to split. But after a few years, villains and thieves have started to overrun Ninjago. Soon they realize they need a stronger team if they want to win. Rated T to be safe ;)
1. A Note From A Ninja

Jayson looked out the window at the junkyard. It was boring, but it was also safe. The rest of Ninjago was overrun with thieves and villains, but the junkyard was out in the middle of nowhere, making it one of the safest places to be.  
"Jayson!"  
Jayson jumped up and slid down the banister, landing at the feet of his father. "Uh, hehe. Hey Dad!"  
Jay crossed his arms. Then his face broke into a grin. "Want to help me and Grandpa build a robot?"  
"Yeah!" Jayson paused. "Nicole won't have to help, right?"  
"Nope, just us guys! Your mom took your sister for a picnic," Jay replied.  
Jayson smiled and ran outside of the house. "Grandpa!"  
Ed welcomed his grandson open armed. "How ya doin' kiddo?"  
"Can we start making the robot now?" Jayson asked, eagar to get started.  
"Of course," Jay smiled as he walked towards them. "Let's get started."

* * *

Jay sat alone. The robot reminded him too much of Zane. 'The past is the past,' He thought sadly.  
"Dad?" Jayson looked worriedly at his father. "Why'd you run off?"  
"The robot just," Jay paused. He had promised to not tell either of his kids. "Reminded me of an old friend, that's all. I think your sister and mom are back, why don't you go hang out with them?"  
Jayson gagged, but knew that his father wanted to be let alone, so he went to where his mother and sister were.  
"Hey Jayson!" Nya greeted him, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "How was it today?"  
"It was alright," Jayson sighed, wiping away his mother's kiss. "Dad seems pretty bummed though. Said something about an old friend."  
Nya looked concerned. "Why don't you just play with your sister while I talk to your dad, okay?"  
Nicole looked disgusted. "You want us to _play_? _Together_?"  
But their mother was already gone. Nicole frowned at her twin. "Okay, Sparkplug!" She grumbled. "Catch me if you can!" And she took off running.  
"Hey!" Jayson cried, darting after her.  
Nicole ran up to the attic and locked herself in. "Try to tag me now," she mumbled smugly.  
Jayson tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed "You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed. "One word: Priceless!"  
Nicole glared at him. "Shut up!" She tried the door, and turned to him in horror. "We're trapped!"  
Jayson rolled his eyes. "As if I'll fall for that!" He tried the door and found out that she was right.  
"Woah, come look at this!" Nicole exclaimed, pulling her brother over to a box. On the lid was written "Ninja."  
Jayson opened it and the two gasped at what they saw. A blue ninja suit. Nicole pulled it out. "Look, it's got armor and everything!"  
Jayson pulled a picture out from the bottom of the box. It was a picture of thirteen people, five of which, were ninja. There was a name written under each person, to indicate who they are. "Hey look, that's Mom and Dad!"  
Nicole peered over. "You're right! Wait, Dad's wearing this ninja suit! Why would he keep this from us?"  
Jayson examined the picture. "And there's Uncle Kai! He's a ninja too!"  
The twins looked at each other. Why would their parents hide this?  
Suddenly, the attic door opened. "Oh, thank goodness," Nicole turned around. "I thought that-! EEEEEEK!"  
Instead of their parents, the person who opened the door was a ninja dressed in green. Jayson saw him on the picture, his name was Lloyd or something. The ninja threw a crumpled up piece of paper at them and ran off.  
"That was . . . Weird." Jayson picked up the paper. "I thought ninja were supposed to have cool weapons."  
"We're supposed to read it, Sparkplug!" Nicole slapped him on the head, snatching the paper away in the process. She uncrumpled it carefully then read it aloud. "Meet me in Ninjago Forest." She turned to her brother. "Think we should do it?"  
"Of course! But, we'll need someway to get there. It's not exactly around the corner," Jayson frowned. "We should tell Mom and Dad."  
"At least the ninja guy left the door open. Oh, one more thing." Nicole turned to face her brother. "We don't mention anything except the letter. No ninjas, no nothing. Just the letter."  
Jayson nodded his head vigorously and the two ran downstairs to tell their parents.

* * *

Kasper watched his father make another sword. "Why don't they ever work when I make them?" Kasper asked, grouchily.  
"You gotta have patience." Kai ruffled his son's hair. A gunshot was heard from not-too-far away. Kai closed the doors and windows. "Go upstairs, Kasper."  
Kasper obeyed, begrudgingly. He flopped onto his bed and wished that Ninjago was safer. He wished that it wasn't overrun by thieves and villains. He wished his mom hadn't been killed.  
A loud noise was heard from downstairs and Kasper knew he couldn't just sit there. He ran downstairs and saw a thief shoving his father onto the floor. "Gimme all the money you got!" The thief growled.  
Kasper grabbed a sword from the wall and threw it at the man, missing him only by an inch. "Aww, too bad. I was aiming at your fat head!"  
"Kasper, get away!" Kai cried from his position on the floor.  
"You wanna play rough, boy?" The thief asked, pulling the sword from the wall it had been lodged in.  
Kasper readied himself, but just then, a green tornado appeared, and knocked the man off his feet. Kai seemed surprised and Kasper was confused. The tornado stopped to reveal a green ninja. "Leave," the ninja said calmly and the man left. The ninja handed Kasper a note and then he was gone.  
Kasper looked at the note in his hands. It said to go to Ninjago Forest. "Dad," Kasper began, "can we go to Ninjago Forest?"

* * *

Zephryn was pestering Zane for answers. Again. Zane didn't want to tell her about what happened, but she just wouldn't stop grilling him for answers. If she wasn't his daughter, he might've thought she was some police detective or something.  
"Dad! I want to know what happened to Mom!" Zephryn demanded. "Did she just leave? Did she get kidnapped? Is she . . ." Zephryn gulped. "Is she dead?"  
"Go to your room." Zane pointed to the door, an annoyed and angry expression on his face.  
Zephryn frowned and sulked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She sadly looked at the lone picture on her dresser. It was her father and mother, holding her as a baby. It was the last picture of her mother in the house. She sighed and turned around. She gasped at the green ninja looking at her through her window.  
"You took it better than the others," the ninja sighed.  
"I've read about you!" Zephryn cried. "You're the Green Ninja! But, where are the other four ninja and why haven't you been helping with Ninjago?! It's overrun with bad guys!"  
The ninja shrugged. "We've got our reasons. Oh, I almost forgot." The Green Ninja handed Zephryn a note. "I gotta go, see you soon." And he was gone.  
Zephryn read the note. "Ninjago Forest? Hmm, I'll ask Dad about this . . ."

* * *

"And for my final trick!" Circe pulled a coin out of Cole's ear. And another. And another. Soon, coins were pouring from his ears. Cole laughed. "You need to clean your ears more often, Mister!" Circe scolded, giggling.  
Cole was frowning now. "Can you stop this?" He gestured to his ears, which were still spilling coins.  
"Oh! Right!" Circe giggled and snapped her fingers. The coins ceased the fall and Cole smiled.  
"Nice trick," Cole applauded.  
Circe bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" Circe hugged her father. "I love being a magician, Daddy!"  
"I know. Your mom did too," Cole sighed.  
Circe frowned. "How did Mommy die?"  
"Poisoning," Cole replied, sadly.  
Circe looked at the floor, then up at her father. "I love you, Daddy." And she wrapped him in a hug.  
Cole hugged her back. Suddenly, Circe pulled away, pointing out the window. "Lookie! A ninja!"  
Cole turned around quickly. The Green Ninja was at the window. He held out a piece of paper. Cole tried to grab it, but the ninja swiped it away. "Ah, ah, ah. It's not for you." He held it out towards Circe.  
Circe grabbed the paper up. She frowned. "I don't know how to read." But the ninja was gone.  
Cole read the note aloud. Circe looked excited. "Can we go? Can we, Daddy?"  
Cole nodded slowly, drowning in thought. 'Why was Lloyd here? Why does he want Circe to go to Ninjago Forest? And why was he dressed as a ninja?'

* * *

Three figures stood in the shadow of a building. Their evil smiles and menacing laughs made anyone who dared look their way, immediately turn away.  
"We shall stop this prophecy before it ever comes into play!"  
"Yes, and then we shall control the world!"  
"_I_ will control the world you mean?"  
"Yes, Dahlia."


	2. Ninjago Forest

Zephryn walked into the forest, her father in tow. "Come on! Time's a wasting!"

Zane followed his daughter closely, not wanting her to get lost. She seemed happy though. She skipped along as if she knew where they needed to be and she chattered as if Zane weren't there.

"So, that's why I'm excited!" Zephryn concluded, turning around. "Dad?"

Zane was gone. Zephryn looked around, scared. She began walking backwards, to make sure nothing would sneak up on her. Suddenly, she bumped into something. Two screams were heard and Zephryn spun to face the thing. One scream came from Zephryn and the other came from the boy she bumped into.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Zephryn exclaimed, hand over her heart.

"No, I am. I'm sorry I scared you," the boy replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Scared?" Zephryn laughed. "I wasn't scared!" She paused. "Were you scared?"

"No!" The boy quickly changed the subject. "I'm Kasper Flames. Who are you?"

"I'm Zephryn Julien."

The two stared at each other for a moment. "Well, uh, I better, uh," Kasper stammered.

"Where are you trying to get to?" Zephryn asked.

"I'm trying to find someone. A ninja. And my dad randomly disappeared, so I guess I'm trying to find him too."

"Hey, same! My dad's gone and I'm trying to find the Green Ninja!" Zephryn breathed a sigh of relief. "We can help each other!"

Kasper agreed, but he seemed reluctant. The two walked through the forest together. Suddenly, they heard crying. Zephryn absentmindedly grabbed Kasper's hand. He shot her a glare, but truth be told, he was scared too.

A young girl appeared in front of them, suddenly. The three screamed. The little girl immediately snapped her fingers, causing her to disappear in a puff of smoke. Kasper and Zephryn looked at each other.

"Did we just see a little kid disappear into thin air, or was that just me?" Zephryn asked, still clutching Kasper's hand.

"Nope, just you," Kasper replied, sarcastically. "Of course I saw it!" He snatched his hand away from hers.

Zephryn blushed, realizing that she had indeed been holding his hand. "Never mind, let's just keep going."

* * *

Circe watched the older kids from the tree she hid in. She couldn't disappear to far away places; her magic wasn't that advanced. She wondered if she should ask them for help. After all, her daddy had disappeared and she needed to find the ninja guy!

She snapped her fingers and appeared in front of the older kids again. They screamed and Circe frowned. "Can you help me?" She asked. "I need to find my daddy and the ninja guy!"

The older kids looked at each other. "We need to find the 'ninja guy' too," the girl said. "I'm Zephryn and this is Kasper. Who are you?"

"I'm Circe Brookstone!" Circe proclaimed proudly. "I'm a magician!"

"Kasper?!"

The three spun around to see a boy and a girl looked at Kasper, shocked.

"Jayson? Nicole?" Kasper seemed equally as surprised.

"Who are they?" Zephryn asked.

"My cousins," Kasper cried.

"Wait, are you here because of the ninja too?" Jayson asked, as the two clapped hand and hugged.

"Yeah, and these guys are too. I just met 'em. Zephryn, Circe, meet Jayson and Nicole," Kasper introduced as Nicole wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey! Lookie!" Circe cried, pointing to a ninja dressed in green, running away from them.

"Let's follow him!" Zephryn began running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Nicole pulled her brother and cousin along, with Circe close behind.

* * *

The group finally slowed to a stop in a clearing. The sun was shining and there was a happy sight. The Green Ninja was there with all their parents.

"Daddy!" Circe shrieked, running up to Cole, who swept her up into his arms.

"Dad!" Zephryn ran up to Zane, smiling.

Kasper didn't even bother to yell, he just ran up and tackled Kai.

"Mom! Dad!" Jayson and Nicole cried in unison, running up to their parents.

But their parents seemed preoccupied talking to the Green Ninja. "Why are you dressed as a ninja, Lloyd?" Jay asked, angrily.

"And why drag our children into this?" Nya asked.

Three people stepped out of the shadows. "Sensei Wu!" Nya gasped. "Garmadon! Misako!"

"There's a prophecy!" Sensei Wu cried.

"Of course there is!" Cole replied, sarcastically.

"Your children are ninja! There's no way around it. You've seen Ninjago. It's overrun." Garmadon stepped towards Kasper. "Kasper, ninja of fire."

Kasper smirked. "Cool!"

Garmadon ignored this and turned to Zephryn. "Zephryn, ninja of ice."

Zephryn jumped up happily. "Yay!"

Garmadon turned. "Circe, ninja of magic!"

Circe snapped her fingers and Garmadon turned into a rabbit. He folded his paws and tapped his foot, looking annoyed. Circe giggled and snapped her fingers again, causing Garmadon to return to normal. "Thank you."

He turned to the last two. "Jayson, ninja of lightning. Nicole, ninja of plants."

Misako turned to Lloyd. "Where's Logan?"

"Looking for me, Grandma?"

Everyone looked up and saw a girl hanging upside down in a tree. She flipped down towards them and smiled. "I'm Logan Garmadon."

Everyone looked at Lloyd, surprised. "Adoption," Lloyd muttered, smiling slightly.

"And I was adopted cuz I'm the next Green Ninja!" Logan laughed. "Gosh, that sounds like a TV show!" She took on a TV Show Host's voice. "And welcome to the Next Green Ninja!"

Jayson began laughing. Logan smiled. "Anyways, We're a team!" Logan cried, happily.

"No, it's not a good idea!" Kai exclaimed.

"I must agree with Kai," Zane agreed.

"Come on guys! That was years ago!" Lloyd cried. "I've gotten over it, why can't you?!"

"I kinda agree with Lloyd," Cole mumbled.

"Why don't you like the idea?" Kasper asked.

"Yeah! I bet Mom would've let me!" Zephryn crossed her arms.

Zane frowned. "If your mother was still here, I would let you."

"Whyyyy?" Zephryn moaned.

"Tell us!" Kasper insisted.

"I guess we have a story to tell," Kai sighed.

* * *

**Here's a description of my OC's:**

**Name: Jayson Kai Walker**

**Nicknames: JayJay, Sparkplug**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Orange-y brown**

**Eyes: Shocking Blue**

**Skin: light**

**Colour: Blue**

**Birthday: May 18, 2000**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon: Nunchucks**

**Element: Lightning**

**Family: Ed Walker (grandpa), Edna Walker (grandma), Jay Walker (father), Nya Walker (mother), Nicole Walker (twin sister), Kai Flames (uncle), Kasper Flames (cousin)**

**Friends: Zephryn Julien, Circe Brookstone, Logan Garmadon (maybe more than friends)**

**Hobbies: Inventer, Comedian**

**Personality: Funny, nice, he and his sister always zing each other, he'll risk his life to help his friends (even his sister)**

**Name: Nicole Kaila Walker**

**Nicknames: Nick, Nicky, Sparkler**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Orange-y brown**

**Eyes: Shocking Blue**

**Skin: light**

**Colour: Pink**

**Birthday: May 18, 2000**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon: Nunchucks**

**Element: Plants**

**Family: Ed Walker (grandpa), Edna Walker (grandma), Jay Walker (father), Nya Walker (mother), Jayson Walker (twin brother), Kai Flames (uncle), Kasper Flames (cousin)**

**Friends: Logan Garmadon (best friend), Zephryn Julien (best friend), Circe Brookstone**

**Hobbies: Inventer, Gardener**

**Personality: loves to zing her brother, can be irresponsible, loves plants, loves her friends**

**Name: Kasper Flames**

**Nicknames: Kas, Kassy**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Fiery Orange**

**Skin: light**

**Colour: Red**

**Birthday: August 20, 2000**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon: Sword**

**Element: Fire**

**Family: Kai Flames (father), Grace Flames (mother/deceased), Jay Walker (uncle), Nya Walker (aunt), Jayson Walker (cousin), Nicole Walker (cousin)**

**Friends: Logan Garmadon, Circe Brookstone, Zephryn Julien (maybe more than friends)**

**Hobbies: Fighter**

**Personality: Fiery, can be nice, protective of those he loves, easily annoyed and offended**

**Name: Zephryn Lilly Julien**

**Nicknames: Zeph, Zephie, Zee**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Blonde, almost white**

**Eyes: White**

**Skin: nearly white**

**Colour: White**

**Birthday: December 4, 2000**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon: Shruikens**

**Element: Ice**

**Family: Zane Julien (father), Lilly Julien (mother/deceased)**

**Friends: Circe Brookstone, Jayson Walker, Nicole Walker (best friend), Logan Garmadon (best friend), Kasper Flames (maybe more than friends)**

**Hobbies: Skater, Reader**

**Personality: Loves reading, loves skating and other wintery things, loves her friend circle**

**Name: Circe Wren Brookstone**

**Nicknames: None, she hates nicknames**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Skin: slightly tanned**

**Colour: Black**

**Birthday: November 21, 2007**

**Age: 7**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Element: Magic**

**Family: Lou Brookstone (grandpa), Cole Brookstone (father), Wren Brookstone (mother/deceased)**

**Friends: Jayson Walker, Nicole Walker, Kasper Flames, Zephryn Julien, Logan Garmadon**

**Hobbies: Magician**

**Personality: Loves doing magic, gets scared easily, looks up to the older ninja**

**Name: Logan Garmadon**

**Nicknames: Lolo, Greenie**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Skin: light**

**Colour: Green**

**Birthday: March 18, 2001**

**Age: 13**

**Weapon: None**

**Element: Everything**

**Family: Wu (uncle), Garmadon (grandpa), Misako (grandma), Lloyd Garmadon (father)**

**Friends: Circe Brookstone, Kasper Flames, Zephryn Julien (best friend), Nicole Walker (best friend), Jayson Walker (maybe more than friends)**

**Hobbies: Comedian, Climbing stuff**

**Personality: Random, crazy, funny, loves climbing things, always helps people in need**


	3. What Happened Thirteen Years Ago

"Well, it was about three years after the overlord battle," Zane began.

"I read about that!" Zephryn exclaimed. "The five ninja defeated the overlord and peace was restored to Ninjago!"

"Well, three years after that, we were all happily married. Except Lloyd, who was still dating. Anyways, you guys were all only one year old, except for Circe, who wasn't born yet," Cole explained.

"There was a serpentine sighting, so we went out to fight, leaving our wives behind, except Nya, who's a samurai," Jay smiled at Nya. "And Cole's wife, Wren, was out shopping. That's what saved them."

"Saved them?" Nicole asked.

"Well, you see, while we were out fighting the serpentine, someone snuck onto the Destiny's Bounty," Nya frowned. "And, well . . . They were killed."

"Ours moms, you mean?" Kasper looked heartbroken. Zephryn put her head on his shoulder as she cried. He shoved her off, but was blushing.

"Yes. Grace, Lilly, and Lloyd's girlfriend, Camilla, all died that day. If I hadn't been with the ninja, well . . ." Nya trailed off.

"What about my mommy?" Circe asked. "She lived, right?"

"She lived for a while. She died a year after you were born, due to poisoning." Cole sighed. "That's why we . . . Stopped being ninja."

Everyone was silent, except for Zephryn's sobs.

* * *

"Shove over! I can't hear!" Garth complained.

"There's nothing to hear!" Valorie hissed. "That mini ice ninja is just crying like a baby."

"Val, Garth, could you two shut up?" Dahlia asked, menacingly. "They might hear you!"

The two quieted down immediately. Dahlia would kill them if they disobeyed. Literally.

The three were sitting in a nearby tree, listening to the ninja talk. Dahlia shushed her two "friends" for the second time when the ninja began to speak again.

* * *

"Now that we know what happened," Kasper spoke up, "I think we want to be ninja more than ever! Or I do at least."

"Why?" Kai asked, shocked.

"Self-defense. Ours moms weren't ninja, so they died. If we can learn all this ninja stuff, we'll be able to defend against people like that."

Kai was silent for a moment. His son made a good point.

"Another thing," Jayson put in. "We'll be a team, together. Two heads are better than one, but six heads can do anything!"

Logan laughed. "I agree with blue boy over here!"

Lloyd smirked. "Come on guys! We'll be ninja too! They won't be alone!"

"That makes eleven heads!" Logan giggled.

The ninja finally agreed to being ninja again. The kids cheered and then the adults discussed living in the Bounty again. The young ninja began to discuss random things that came to their heads.

"Are you excited to become ninja?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! I mean, seriously, who doesn't want to be a ninja?!" Zephryn squealed.

"ME!" Logan cried. Everyone stared at her and she started laughing. "Nah, just kidding. I'm glad Dad adopted me."

Kasper snorted. "He probably just adopted you because you're the next Green Ninja. Man, you're right, it does sound like a TV show."

Logan laughed again. "He adopted me before he knew I was the next Green Ninja, smartie!"

Kasper frowned. "Whatever, Greenie."

"I'M THE VICTIM OF A BAD INSULT!" Logan shrieked, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Court is now is session for the trail of Kasper Flames. Is everyone ready?" Zephryn asked.

"The defense is ready, your honor," Jayson replied.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor," Nicole smiled.

"OBJECTION!" Kasper cried, pointing at Zephryn. "THIS TRIAL IS A JOKE!"

"I'm glad you picked up on that!" Logan giggled uncontrollably.

Kasper sighed and sat back down. Nicole examined her nails. "The prosecution calls upon Circe Brookstone. Witness! Please state your name and occupation."

"But you already said my name, Nicky!" Circe giggled.

Nicole shot Circe a glare. "Simon says state your name and occupation for the court!"

"I don't care if Simon said it!" Circe retorted.

"Can we be done? Please?" Nicole begged.

"I DECLARE THE DEFENDANT . . . GUILTY OF BAD INSULTING! FIFTY-MILLION YEARS IN JAIL!" Zephryn cried.

"Y'know you just took away every chance of me ever liking you, right?" Kasper pointed out.

"Sheesh, it's just a little joke, Kas," Jayson sighed.

"Whatever JayJay."

**(A/N: sorry, I had to do that! Phoenix Wright is another one of my fandoms! :P)**

* * *

"Seriously? A pretend trial?" Dahlia scoffed.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Garth chuckled.

Dahlia shot him a death glare. "I can't believe you're the ninja of fear," she grumbled.

"Want me to hypnotize him?" Valorie asked, her forked tongue flicking out of her mouth and her red eyes looking excited.

"Not yet, my faithful half-Hypnobrai friend. He still has a chance to prove if he has any competence at all," Dahlia replied.

"He's an incompetent fool," Valorie hissed. "Can I-?"

"Later Val. Ask again and I'll kill you."

Valorie shut her mouth. Dahlia smirked and looked back to the ninja.

* * *

"But Daddy!" Circe complained. "I don't wanna move again!"

"This time it'll be permanent, I promise." Cole held Circe in his arms.

"Pinkie Promise?" Circe held out her pinkie expectantly.

Cole sighed and wrapped his pinkie around his daughter's. "Pinkie Promise."

"Seriously Cole?" Kai smirked. "A pinkie promise?"

Circe frowned and snapped her fingers, causing Kai's mouth to be replaced with a zipper. Circe reached over and zipped it, smiling.

"Seriously Kai? Zipped lips?" Cole mocked, laughing.

"Circe, can you please unzip my dad's mouth?" Kasper asked, annoyedly.

Circe pouted, but snapped her fingers and Kai's mouth was back to normal. "Party Pooper."

Cole laughed. "Come on, Circe. Let's go get packed."

* * *

"Bye Grandpa! Bye Grandma!" Jayson waved as the family exchanged hugs.

"Oh, visit soon!" Edna exclaimed.

"We will," Nya smiled.

"Bye!" Nicole cried as Jay ran to grab a few more things.

Ed grabbed Jayson and Nicole in a tight hug. The two young ninja gasped for breath and their grandfather let go.

The Bounty floated just above. The anchor was lowered and Jayson nudged his sister. "Race you to the anchor, Sparkler!" And he began to run.

"No way! Cheater!" Nicole cried, darting after him.

"I WON!" Jayson exclaimed, tagging the anchor.

"YOU CHEATED!" Nicole argued.

"Did not!" Jayson retorted.

"Did too!" Nicole replied, crossing her arms.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Now what's going on here?" Jay asked as he began to pack things onto the anchor.

"Argument of the century; Sparkplug VS me!" Nicole growled.

"Come on guys! Just get on the anchor!" Nya sighed.

* * *

Zephryn and Zane waited outside their house for the Bounty to pick them up. Zane hardly spoke. Zephryn thought he was angry, but she couldn't be sure. "Dad, are you angry at me?" Zephryn asked, cautiously.

"No, no, I'm not angry!" Zane exclaimed. "It's just . . ." He hesitated. "I've been keeping to many secrets from you."

"Like not even telling me that my own mother is dead?" Zephryn asked, folding her arms.

". . ." Zane seemed annoyed. "Yes. Like that. Also, I'm a nindroid."

"Well, once you told me you were the ninja of ice, I kinda figured that out," Zephryn responded coldly. Then she muttered something incoherent.

"Speak up, Zeph," Zane frowned.

"Thanks for not telling me anything!" Zephryn cried harshly, turning her back to her father.

Zane seemed hurt. He shouldn't have kept any secrets in the first place. Now, his only daughter hated him. If only he had seen it coming.

* * *

Kai grabbed a picture of him and Grace, then called for Kasper to hurry up. Four Weapons was in a really bad section of town, with tons of thieves and villains.

Kasper bolted downstairs, carrying a backpack as he tried to zip up the zipper. He and his dad darted outside, waiting for the Bounty.

"Hands up!"

The two spun around to see a man with a gun pointed at them. Kasper groaned. "Seriously? We have somewhere to be!"

"Don't care, kid!" The man grunted. "Gimme all your money!"

Kai leaped into action, quickly spinning behind the man and delivering a high kick to his head. The man fell to his knees, dropping the gun. Kasper gabbed it up and aimed it at him.

The man laughed from his position on the ground. "As if you know how to use that!"

Kasper looked at the gun and tossed it away. "You're right; but I do know how to kick you!" And he kicked the man swiftly.

The man groaned and his eyes closed. He was unconscious. Kasper smiled at his father. Kai smiled back.

* * *

Dahlia pulled Valorie and Garth along. "Where are we going?" Garth asked.

"To commit a crime," Dahlia smirked.

* * *

**Now a bit about my villain OC's:**

**Name: Dahlia Harper**

**Nicknames: None**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Skin: Light**

**Colour: None**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon: Dark Dagger**

**Element: Darkness**

**Family: Unknown**

**Friends: Valorie, Garth**

**Hobbies: Killing people, stealing**

**Personality: Likes to be the boss, mean, evi**l

**Name: Valorie **

**Nicknames: Val**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Greenish Blue**

**Eyes: Red**

**Skin: Light blueish**

**Colour: None**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon: Hypnosis**

**Element: Half-Hypnobrai**

**Family: Unknow**n

**Friends: Dahlia, Garth**

**Hobbies: Hypnotizing people**

**Personality: Evil, sly, does anything Dahlia says**

**Name: Garth Doom**

**Nicknames: None**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Orange**

**Skin: Tanned**

**Colour: None**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Age: 14**

**Weapon: Dagger (Dahlia makes anyone on her "team" use a dagger)**

**Element: Fear**

**Family: Unknown**

**Friends: Dahlia, Valorie**

**Hobbies: Stealing**

**Personality: Evil, slightly idiotic, does anything Dahlia says**


	4. Elements

Zephryn squealed as Kasper chased her around. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kassy!"

Kasper screamed in rage. He hated the nickname Kassy. Zephryn had been calling him that ever since they moved onto the Bounty the day before. Now it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Kas, quit chasing Zephie around!" Nicole grabbed Kasper by the collar of his shirt.

Zephryn giggled insanely. "Yeah Kassy! Quit chasing me around!"

Nicole, still holding Kasper's shirt, turned to Zephryn. "Zephie, quit calling him Kassy."

Zephryn pouted. "Fiiiine, but it's so funny!"

Nicole tried to contain her laughter. In her family, she was the one who stopped and started the fights, then laughed once it was over. But she knew if she dared laugh, Zephryn would just continue. "It's not really that funny," Nicole frowned.

Zephryn sighed and stalked off. Kasper breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Nick. I thought I would have to explain to everyone why Zephryn was dead."

Nicole laughed. "No prob, Kas!"

* * *

"Logan?"

Logan was startled by Jayson's voice. He shot her a quirky grin and asked, "Why are you hanging upside down on the edge of the roof?"

Logan smiled. "Cuz it's fun! Why are you just standing there?"

Jayson laughed. "I have no idea!"

Logan joined in on his laughter. Suddenly, Circe appeared between them and they screamed. Circe giggled. "Mr. Sensei says to meet on the bridge!" And she was gone.

"I guess we better meet Uncle Wu on the bridge." Logan did a back flip, landing at Jayson's feet. "Come on!"

* * *

"You need to learn how to harness your elements. So, today will be your first lesson." Sensei Wu explained. "You each will train with your parents. When I feel you are ready, you will be tested. Get to it!"

The young ninja followed their parents, each to a different place. Sensei Wu smiled. They would be ready before evil would strike. But he musst confirm with Garmadon . . .

As if on cue the phone rang. Wu answered. "Hello?"

"Wu? It's Misako."

"Ah, Misako. It's nice to hear from you."

"I have a message from Garmadon."

"Do tell."

"He says that the evil is coming sooner than expected."

"Oh my, that's quite urgent . . ."

"Yes, he asks if the children's training could be sped up."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. They each will go at their own pace. For instance, Circe can already harness her element!"

"Well, I'll tell him. Goodbye Wu."

"Goodbye Misako." Wu hung up and immediately consulted the spirit smoke.

* * *

Zane was amazed how quickly Zephryn had picked up on harnessing her element. She could already freeze water over! This was amazing!

Zephryn had frozen Ninjago Lake over in the middle of the summer! She felt like Jack Frost. Holding a long stick, she ran across the ice, pretending to fly. "SNOW DAY!"

She stopped when she felt the ice begin to crack beneath her feet. She shifted her weight and it cracked more. "Come on Zeph, you can do this. You're a ninja!" She whispered to herself. She took a few steps and suddenly she fell through. Cold water enveloped her and she felt her body go stiff with fear.

"ZEPHRYN!" Zane cried, running to the edge of the ice. Without warning, he dove in. Swimming through the freezing water, he spotted his daughter unconscious, sinking fast. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the water. Coughing and spluttering, Zephryn squeezed Zane tightly, as if she was never going to let go.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed, hugging Zane.

"For what?" Zane asked, holding Zephryn close.

"For being angry at you yesterday," Zephryn cried, hiccuping. "I shouldn't have been."

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Zane replied, kissing her on the forehead. "I should never have kept any secrets from you."

Zephryn stood up, still soaking wet. "Can you play with me? I'll be Jack Frost and you can be North."

Zane smiled and agreed.

* * *

"Okay Kas, try to hit the target with fire," Kai said, pointing to a target lodged on a brick wall.

"How?" Kasper asked.

"Focus on the fire within, then aim and shoot," Kai explained.

Kasper frowned, but nodded. He tried to focus. Finally, he held out his hand and shot. Nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?"

"Hey, it was just your first try. Try again." Kai patted his son on the back.

Kasper tried again, this time closing his eyes. Still nothing happened. "ARGGGH!" He clenched his fists and growled, thrashing around.

"Kasper! Calm down!" Kai cried.

Kasper opened his hands in exasperation, when suddenly, fire flew from his open palms. He stopped and stared at his hands, then at his father. "Did I do that?!"

"Yes! Your element is powered by your rage! We'll have to train you to use it without anger, but for now it's alright," Kai explained, smiling.

Kasper smiled. "Thanks Dad."

* * *

Circe slid down the slide. She already harnessed her element, so Cole had brought her to the park. Cole watched her from a bench nearby. She ran up to the seesaw and saw down, bouncing up and down. "Daddy! Help me do the seesaw!" She cried.

Cole smiled and sat down on the other end of the seesaw, helping his young daughter. Circe laughed happily, clapping her hands.

"Why hello there!"

Circe screamed and Cole spun around, causing Circe to fall off the seesaw. Three teens were standing there, smirking. Cole frowned. The redhead in front spoke. "I understand you're the ninjas of earth and magic!"

Circe hid behind Cole. The redhead laughed maniacally. "Aww, is Miss Magic here scared?"

Cole got defensive. "Who are you?"

"Dahlia's my name. That's Valorie and he's Garth. We're your doom!" Dahlia laughed again.

Valorie walked up to Cole. "Look into my eyes . . ." She began to hiss. "You obey me now . . ."

"NO! Daddy!" Circe kicked Valorie in the shin.

"YOU BRAT!" Valorie screeched, hopping on one foot.

Cole shook his head and grabbed Circe. "We're leaving, now!" He carried her and turned his golden scythe into a vehicle. The three young villains watched angrily as Cole sped back to the Bounty with his daughter.

* * *

Jayson zapped the copper pole with lightning again. "This is awesome!"

Nicole huffed by her parents. "Why can't I control my element yet?"

"I don't know. Want to try again?" Nya asked, pointing to a dying flower.

Nicole sighed. "It didn't work the last five times! Why would it work now?"

Jay ruffled her hair. "Come on, Nick! Try again!"

"Yeah Sparkler!" Jayson turned to her. "Being a ninja won't be any fun without you!"

Nicole smiled slightly. He brother could be annoying at times, but other times, he was sweet. She focused all her energy into the flower. And she watched as it straightened up again!

Nya gave her a hug. "Great job Nicky!" She exclaimed.

Nicole smiled. "Finally!"

Suddenly, Logan swung down from a tree. Nicole shrieked. Logan laughed. Jayson joined in her laughter. Nicole shot them each a glare. "What are you doing here, Logan? Shouldn't you be training with your dad?"

"He's been training me since I was ten. I'm already a master!" Logan shot some elemental power from her hand. "See?"

"Oh. I do see." Nicole replied, plainly.

Jayson laughed at his sister's remark. She could be a pain in the butt, but overall, she was pretty nice.

* * *

"Sensei!"

Sensei Wu turned to Cole and Circe, who ad just come rushing in. "Yes, Cole?"

"We met three older kids who were evil!" Circe cried.

"One was half-Hypnobrai or something because she could hypnotize!" Cole exclaimed.

"Oh dear. This isn't very good. I shall gather the ninja. But the children get a night off," Wu told them.

"Yes Sensei," Cole replied, hoping that those kids weren't anything too serious.


End file.
